


untitled

by yourloveisameme



Series: I hate this ship [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, I promise its not as creepy as it sounds, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, This Is STUPID, he watches them, just kissing.........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: Hinata was walking down the hallway towards the bedroom when he heard video game noises streaming through the air. He was going to stomp in and tell Kageyama off for playing without him, but then Hinata heard a familiar voice. Something stirred in his stomach. Oikawa.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I cleanse myself of accidentally reading noncon by writing dumb fluff

Hinata was walking down the hallway towards the bedroom when he heard video game noises streaming through the air. He was going to stomp in and tell Kageyama off for playing without him, but then Hinata heard a familiar voice. Something stirred in his stomach. _Oikawa._ He was in their apartment again. Kageyama never told him Oikawa was coming. Probably because Hinata found him shady as hell. Hinata poked his head around the corner, afraid of what he would see.

"You'll never beat my score," Oikawa was saying, a smirk accross his face as he watched Kageyama struggling to keep up in the one-player game. "I won't let you."

"Oh yeah?" Kageyama kept his eyes glued to the screen. "I'm getting close..."

"Not for much longer," Oikawa grinned wickedly and lunged at his boyfriend, throwing his arms around his neck.

Kageyama didn't react but remained still, deftly pushing the buttons on the controller while Oikawa pressed his mouth to Kageyama's exposed neck. He kissed him once, then again. And again. And again. Each time Oikawa got no response. He began placing tiny kisses on Kageyama's body, moving upwards to the back of his hair. He put his hands on Kageyama's waist and Kageyama jolted, though his eyes were trained on the screen and his fingers working away.

From the doorway, Hinata stared in wonder as Oikawa went faster, trying in vain to distract Kageyama with kisses on his forehead, his flushed cheeks, his collarbones--anywhere he could find exposed skin. Hinata could feel a blush heating up his face just by watching. So this is what they looked like when they were alone.

Maybe, just maybe, it was kind of cute.

Kageyama squirmed when Oikawa started kissing the back of his hand, interfering with his playing. Oikawa smirked but the triumph was momentary. Kageyama took a deep breath and continued, gripping hard onto the controller.

"Oh, come on," Oikawa whined, flopping against the bed as Kageyama crossed the finish line, beating Oikawa's high score by a second.

Kageyama looked over at him, his face dark and scowling. He dropped the controller and got to his feet, looming over Oikawa with clenched fists. "You suck."

"Tobio-chan, you're heartless, how could you ignore me like this--" Oikawa's eyes wandered to Kageyama's crotch. He snickered. "Oh? I guess did have an effect on you...hmm..."

"I hate you." Kageyama grumbled, red-faced and not making eye contact.

Oikawa smirked, scooting closer, putting a hand on Kageyama's leg. From his position kneeling in front of Kageyama, Oikawa happened to glimpse Hinata in the doorway. He paled, eyes widening, his hand pausing halfway up Kageyama's leg.

They stared at each other for a brief, awkward moment. Then Hinata smiled a tiny, genuine smile and Oikawa's guilty expression melted into one of relief. He managed a smile back and turned back to Kageyama, looking up at him with a glint in his eye. "You're right. I do...suck," he said, which Hinata took as his cue to leave. Right. Now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kageyama tobio deserves nothing but happiness & blowjobs goodnight


End file.
